


Новый проект Лекса Лютора

by Tivissa



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастингу «Бэтмена против Супермена» посвящается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новый проект Лекса Лютора

Лекс снимает очки. Этот жест только кажется непроизвольным, а на самом деле рассчитан до мелочей. Без очков взгляд молодого миллиардера, кажется, абсолютно беззащитным и его подопытные кролики обычно ведутся на эту маленькую провокацию. Всплывают истинные мотивы. Ведь чужая слабость проявляет в людях худшие стороны. Или наоборот лучшие. Как, например, в сегодняшнем собеседнике. Если пару секунд назад Кларк Кент почти нападал, атакуя, то теперь отступает, боясь поранить. Интервью стало слишком откровенным, вопросы немного агрессивными и стоило слегка придержать коней. Ведь его знаменитый гость в офисе ЛексКорп не для этого. Хотя и не подозревает, что сам пришел на смотрины.

Лекс улыбается, отвечая на вопрос, с интересом рассматривая репортера. Нелепый костюм, смешные очки, рассеянный вид. Но Лекс прекрасно знает, что это всего лишь маска. Гениальная маска гениального актера. Плащ невидимка для олимпийского бога на земле. Или, если быть абсолютно точным – криптонского. Криптонского бога на Земле. Но даже через эту почти гениальную защиту прорывается ожидаемо острый ум и точные, резкие движения тренированного тела.

Появление инопланетян всполошило всех. Огромная сила и технологии ужаснули. Понимание, того что один из них жил среди обычных людей, и готов был пожертвовать собой, что защитить их жизни и свободу успокоили. Заставили понять и принять. Не раздувая как обычно ксенофобские настроения. Да и кто мог бы устоять перед почти божественной красотой и мощью. Даже он, Лекс Лютор не устоял, усмотрев для себя возможность. Редкую возможность заполучить нечто действительно уникальное, существующее в одном экземпляре, совершенное в отличие от всего остального. Главное найти слабость, критическую точку, ведь даже у великих героев есть уязвимые места, и присвоить себе. Если нужно украсть или даже похитить.

Суперменом восхищаются все. Половина человечества в него влюблена, другая боготворит. Власти пытаются договориться или контролировать. Лекс же следил за массовой истерией, анализировал появления криптонца во всех точках земного шара. Герой был везде и нигде. Невозможно обнаружить место его постоянного пребывания. И тогда Лекс запустил глобальный поиск программой распознавания лиц. Но даже с его возможностями и суперкомпьютером это могло длиться годами, если бы не знаменитая фотография Джимми Олсена – Лоис Лейн, целующая Супермена среди развалин Метрополиса. Искать стоило в ее окружении. Среди новых знакомых, друзей, коллег. И теперь Кларк Кент, а лучше сказать Кал-Эл сидел в кабинете Лекса Лютора, пытаясь взять интервью у человека, который заново отстраивал город, разрушенный криптонцами и Суперменом. Слегка смущаясь этим обстоятельством. Не интервью, а своей причастностью к этому глобальному разрушению. Совесть. Любимая струнка, на которой любил играть Лекс.

Лекс с интересом рассматривает намеченную жертву. Опытный взгляд выхватывает отдельные детали, которые складывались в целое. Кларк красив, умен. Редкое сочетание. Он просто великолепен. К тому же он уникален. А Лекс одержим уникальностью. Поэтому его действия очевидны.

\- Думаю, нам стоит продолжить сегодня вечером на выставке в Метрополь Паласе.

Лекс не собирается ходить вокруг да около, и хотя ни Супермен, ни Кларк Кент не высказывали гомосексуальных наклонностей, об его собственных предпочтениях известно всем. И подобное предложение не редкость – репортер это прекрасно знает. Навернаяка, сделал домашнее задание – изучил прошлое своего собеседника. За будущими любовниками Лекс Лютор предпочитает немного ухаживать. Или по крайней мере, делать вид. Тем более половина из них натуралы, поэтому стоит сначала приручить и лишь потом уложить в постель. Правда почти девяносто процентов сдаются после первого же свидания, не в состоянии устоять перед невероятным обаянием власти, силы и, конечно, люторовского напора. Есть еще кое-что, но об этом обычно никто не распространяется. Лекс умеет затыкать рты в случае необходимости или покупать молчание.

Кларк краснеет. Хозяина кабинета это даже умиляет. Такое сильное и могущественное существо и тоже подвержено мелким буржуазным предрассудкам. Впрочем, чего ждать от приемного сына фермера среднего Запада? Никакое инопланетное происхождение и все знания галактики не способны выбить правила привитые с детства. Лекс довольно улыбается, именно смущающиеся натуралы чаще всего попадают в его сети с первого раза.

\- Вы думаете это будет уместно? - Кларк ерзает в кресле, явно прикидывая, как незаметно улизнуть. Интерес миллиардера слишком очевиден.

\- Но это же не свидание, чтобы Вы там не подумали, это всего лишь продолжение интервью в более приятной и менее официальной обстановке. По-моему мечта любого репортера расслабиться клиента и заставить выложить все свои страшные тайны. Поверьте, у меня их много.

\- Даже не сомневаюсь, - ворчит себе под нос гость и протягивает широкую ладонь для рукопожатия. Лекс задерживает ее в своих ладонях намного дольше, чем требуют приличия, чуть поглаживая пальцем. Кларк краснеет еще больше, но как вежливый фермерский мальчик не вырывается и не сбегает. – До встречи вечером.

\- Я буду с нетерпением ждать, - Лекс улыбается, откровенно облизывая взглядом высокую фигуру, чем совершенно выводит из равновесия репортера. Собственно чего хозяин кабинета и добивался.

 

Кларк конечно приходит. Ему очень нужна эта работа, не из-за денег, из-за Лоис Лэйн. Но чтобы остаться, надо произвести впечатление на Перри Уайта, главного редактора Дейли Плэнет. Поэтому Кларк приходит. Слегка смущенный и не такой напористый как днем.

\- Вина? – Лекс наслаждается чужим замешательством, так проще манипулировать и отвлекать от главного. Он прекрасно знает, что напоить жертву не удастся, зато удастся усыпить ее бдительность. Благотворительная выставка ранних импрессионистов в Метрополь Паласе действительно хороша. Еще бы! Ее организовывала ЛексКорп, прикрывая пару сделок с крадеными предметами искусства. Но почтеннейшей публике этого знать не положено.

Лекс выступает гидом, рассказывая о картинах и знакомя Кларка со сливками метропольского общества. Его гость увлекается лекцией и не замечает, как они оказываются в зале без посетителей. Знаменитый миллиардер прижимает Кларка к стене. Он знает, что рискует, знает какая сила кроется под слегка помятым пиджаком и недорогой рубашкой. Но адреналин и желание получить неуловимого Супермена придает остроты восприятия всей этой авантюре. Тем более Супермен не способен причинить вред обычному человеку. Анализ всего собрания наблюдений позволяет сделать подобный вывод.

Кларк вспыхивает, как свечка, и твердо удерживает соблазнителя.

\- Мистер Лютор, я натурал. И потом, мы слишком мало знакомы.

\- Первый раз слышу, чтобы мужчина отказывался от случайного секса. – Лекс смеется, быстрым движением проскальзывает под рукой растерявшегося Кларка и шепчет ему на ухо: - тем более тебе не придется жертвовать своей мужественностью.

А потом сползает на пол, на колени, и губами прижимается к паху. Кларк не возбужден, но это ненадолго, к тому же от неожиданности маневра, даже при своей суперскорости он не успевает остановить Лютора. Молния на джинсах поддается моментально, ловкие руки также быстро расправляются с бельем, а тело предает при первых же уверенных прикосновения. Супермен хорош, очень хорош. Размер не разочаровывает, он идеален, как идеален и по своей форме, цвету и запаху. Кларк откровенно не в силах себя контролировать стоит только вобрать его в рот. Лекс наслаждается не меньше своей жертвы, смакуя аромат и вкус, не похожий на все остальное. Он ласкает себя и с упоением сосет Кларка, приближая обоих к пику удовольствия. Сперму едва дышащего Кента он собирает в платок – хорошо иметь про запас ДНК своего будущего любовника, он не сомневается в этом, и противника, в этом он тоже не сомневается. На всякий случай. Но, похоже, Кларк оглушенный оргазмом ничего не замечает. Мощь во всем, сказывается и на ощущениях, видимо они сильнее, чем у обычных людей.

\- Понравилось? – Лекс мурлычет на ухо жертве, поправляя на ней одежду и выводя в общий зал. Криптонец, наконец, приходит в себя, и гневно смотрит, а потом исчезает в толпе.

\- Даже без поцелуя на прощание, - про себя бормочет Лекс. Обиды в голосе нет, миллиардер предвкушающее улыбается. Он точно знает, что Кларк вернется. Во всяком случае, он приложит для все усилия.

 


End file.
